godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War (series)
The God of War series is a series of action/adventure games for Playstation consoles. It uses ancient Greek mythological themes, and follows the adventures of a Spartan warrior known as Kratos. So far, two games have been released for the Playstation 2, two for the Playstation Portable, one for mobile phones, and one for the Playstation 3. The Playstation 2 releases were later remastered and ported on one single Blu-Ray disc, as well as made available for purchase separately on the PSN. A game from the Soul Calibur series which features Kratos, plus a novel and a comic series based on the franchise, have also been released. Critics have given the series highly positive reception. The Series Main Series *''(PSP)'' God of War: Chains of Olympus *''(PS2)'' God of War *''(PSP)'' God of War: Ghost of Sparta *''(Mobile)'' God of War: Betrayal *''(PS2)'' God of War II *''(PS3)'' God of War III Other Media * (PS3) God of War Collection (Remastered ports of God of War and God of War II) * God of War Comics * God of War (Film) * God of War (Novel) * (PSP) Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Creators *Cory Barlog *David Jaffe *Stig Asmussen Developers *SCE Santa Monica Studio *Ready at Dawn *Javaground *Bluepoint Games Overview All games in the God of War series are action-adventure games presented from a third-person camera, with the player in control of Kratos. In every game save for the last Kratos' primary weapons are twin blades on long chains that have been embedded in his arms, allowing him to use the blades as hand-held swords or as swung flails. In addition to direct melee attacks, this gives the player a large number of attack combination, triggered by entering sequences on the controller's buttons, similar to fighting games. Certain foes, when weakened, will be marked with a special indicator; at this point, the player can initiate a "finishing move" by following a sequence of quick time events that if done properly, will instantly kill the creature, while failing to follow the events may harm Kratos. In addition to the blades, Kratos gains magical artifacts and special weapons that can also be used in conjunction with his other attacks, further expanding the catalog of moves that the player can perform. The games also feature a special meter that is filled as Kratos defeats his enemies. When it is filled, the player can unleash a temporary boost to Kratos' speed and power, among other effects. Outside of combat, Kratos must maneuver through the environment; the blades allow him to climb up certain rock faces or hang from ceilings, and Kratos' strength may be employed to push blocks and other objects in order to complete environmental puzzles. As the player defeats foes, he collect red orbs that act similarly to experience points; at any time, the player can expend red orbs into improving Kratos' skill with weapons and magical artifacts, often gaining new combo moves at specific levels. Numerous chests spread all around will also contain red orbs in addition to green (health) and blue (magic) orbs. There are also special items hidden in chests that, after collecting a number of, will increase certain statistics. Gorgon Eyes increase Kratos' health, while Minotaur Horns or Phoenix Feathers, increase his magic meter. Red orbs can also be found by destroying much of the environmental objects that litter the levels. Key Components There are several elements in each God of War game (except mobile game God of War: Betrayal) that are always present. Besides following the same story, gameplay, and the main character, some features are transferred from one game to another. This includes: Epic Opening Boss Every game begins with an epic, multi-staged battle against a large, powerful boss. The Basilisk, the Hydra, Scylla, the Colossus of Rhodes, and Poseidon and his Hippocampi are encountered several (usually three) times throughout each of the games' opening levels. Argos could be considered the three-staged boss of Betrayal, though he isn't so powerful. Sexual Scenes God of War, God of War II, Chains of Olympus, Ghost of Sparta and God of War III all feature Kratos having intercourse with women. The Underworld Also, in each of Kratos' journeys, he visits the realm of Hades, but he always eventually escapes back to the surface. *In Chains of Olympus, he was taken there, where he fought Charon, who knocked him off his boat into the pits of Tartarus. *In both God of War and God of War II, he is dragged into Hades after dying at hands of Ares and Zeus, respectively. *In Ghost of Sparta, he made his way into the Mounts of Aroania, while searching his brother, Deimos. *Finally, in God of War III, after Zeus attacks Kratos and Gaia, the Spartan falls from Olympus to the Underworld, where, after a furious fight, he kills Hades, the ruler of the death. A Long Range Weapon *In Chains of Olympus, Kratos can hurl orbs of light at his enemies with the Light of Dawn. *In God of War, he throws powerful thunderbolts using Zeus' Fury. *In Ghost of Sparta, he is able to hurl his spear of the Arms of Sparta. *In Betrayal, the souls of the Army of Hades can attack enemies from a distance. *In God of War II and God of War III, Kratos wields magical bows, known as Typhon Bane and the Bow of Apollo, respectively. A Recurring Character A meeting with an unfortunate victim of Kratos was implemented to reoccur in all three main games. *In the first God of War, Kratos dispatches the Sea Captain after taking his Chamber Key, and then reencounters him in the Underworld, during his escape back to the top. *In God of War II, when the Barbarian King summons his barbarians to fight Kratos, he summons the captain as well. *In God of War III, a note can be found in the underworld, written by the Captain, describing his anger at the Ghost of Sparta. An Electric Magic Ability In God of War, Kratos obtained Poseidon Rage, in God of War II, Cronos Rage, and in the third game, Nemesis Rage. Gorgon boss The first game had Medusa, and the second had Euryale. However, the third game did not feature Stheno. Crossover DLC In the platform game Little Big Planet, there is DLC of the God of War series: it includes stickers, soundtracks and 3 character skins; Kratos, Medusa, and a Minotaur. March Release So far, every game in the God of War series has been released in the month of March, with God of War in 2005; God of War II in 2007; God of War: Chains of Olympus in 2008; and God of War III in 2010. This is very likely due to the fact that the month of March was commonly associated with Mars, the God of War in Roman myth, otherwise known as Ares in Greek myth. With the release of Ghost of Sparta however, this tradition was no longer upheld as the game was released on November 2, 2010. The Omega Symbol The symbol for Omega, the last letter of the Greek alphabet, has become a primary symbol for the God of War series. It is featured in each main series game's title, throughout the games themselves, and in other media associated with God of War. The symbol is most likely used in the series because the series itself is about "the end" of Greek mythology. Gallery 938607 85521.jpg|God of War: Chains of Olympus Gowbox.jpg|God of War. God of War II NTSC.jpg|God of War II God of War 3 III PS3 Region 1 Canadian.jpg|God of War III. GOWBetrayal.png|God of War: Betrayal Ghost of Sparta -- Alternate Box Art.jpg|God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Category:God of War Series Category:Games Category:Other Media Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War (Comics)